Mark Stoddard
|birthplace = Dallas County, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |family = Elizabeth R. Wilson (ex-spouse; 1974-1980) Suellen Short (ex-spouse; 1981-1989) Sally Beth Hileman (spouse; 1991-) |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1999-present |status = Active |agent = The Horne Agency }}Mark Stoddard (born September 9, 1954) is an American voice actor working for FUNimation Entertainment. He is most known for his roles as Inspector Joseph Meguire in Case Closed and Takamichi T. Takahata in Negima! Magister Negi Magi. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''B't X'' (1996) - Balzac (eps. 20-21) (Redub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Inspector Joseph Meguire *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Grandpa Kurata (eps. 29, 36), Tsu (ep. 34) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Mayor Boodle, Dr. Hiriluk, Jonathan, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Shop Keeper (eps. 1 & 39), Detective (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Manzo *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Yakushiji Tenzen *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Amane's Father (ep. 25), Additional Voices *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Jack McLean (ep. 4), Researcher (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Captain (ep. 1), Noble A (ep. 18) *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Diederich (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Mosquito *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Dr. Brief, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Jean-Luc Neville, Zalty, Chrisark (ep. 276) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Gold-Toothed Doctor, Additional Voices *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Hannibal Quasar *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Karyūdo Tsukishima *''Gosick'' (2011) - Guest (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Da Renzo (ep. 4), General Secretary of Runnia-nia (ep. 7), Policeman (ep. 10) *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Kenny's Grandfather (ep. 43), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Dr. Brief, Tournament Monk (eps. 113, 117), Commander (ep. 139) *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Jō Koizumi/Butterfly Joe *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Otani Yoshitsugu *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Dr. Brief, Zarbuto, Galactic Patrol Member (ep. 31) (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Bodin *''Drifters'' (2016) - Scipio Africanus *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Bodin (ep. 33) *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Jeffrey Morgan/Lewis McCloud (ep. 7) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Doctor *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Kaiser Granvorka, Father A (ep. 31), Male Villager B (ep. 31), Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Zanac Zenfield (ep. 1), Glatz (ep. 7) *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Sone (eps. 3 & 11) *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Hans von Zettour *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Inspector Joseph Meguire *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Inspector Joseph Meguire *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Inspector Joseph Meguire *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Inspector Joseph Meguire *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Inspector Joseph Meguire *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Inspector Joseph Meguire *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Jaguar D. Saul *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Uncle Hotta *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Dr. Brief *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Wiseman #2 *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Dr. Brief External Links *Mark Stoddard at the Internet Movie Database *Mark Stoddard at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios